The New One
by MariaTheGleek
Summary: Pezberry, Quinntana & Faberry story. Santana and Rachel were a happy couple until the worst thing possible happened.
1. Introduction

*BEEPBEEPBEEP* Santana Lopez woke up suddenly to the sound of her loud, annoying alarm. She smacked her alarm quickly, so it wouldn't wake up her wife Rachel Berry. Santana and Rachel lived in a small New York City apartment and slept on a small, New York City bed. Her wife lay next to her still asleep. Santana wondered how her loud alarm didn't wake Rachel up. Santana got up off the small bed trying not to make a sound. She was still tired and wished she could stay at home with Rachel, but she knew she had to go to work. She went to her closet, picked out a sexy purple dress, her black pumps and her black blazer. She got changed as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Santana?" a sleepy voice called out.

"Morning honey, did I wake you?" Santana replied feeling horrible. She hated waking up Rachel.

"No, no, I woke up on my own! You look so beautiful." She replied. Rachel sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her wife. Santana looked back at Rachel, smiling and feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to be married to such a flawless woman. Santana walked over to Rachel and sat on the bed. It was quite uncomfortable because her dress was super tight but she didn't care. Santana grabbed Rachel's warm hands, and kissed her on the lips. She felt as if she were in heaven when she kissed Rachel. She felt so special, and felt so lucky! She felt like all her cares in the world flew out of her brain and now felt so warm and bubbly inside, even if it was just a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Rachel said quietly. "You're going to be late now so go!"

Santana hopped off the bed and in to the kitchen to fix her and Rachel up some Honey Nut Cheerios – their favourite! She dumped the cereal into two bowls, grabbed the skim milk and spilled it into her bowl. She ate quickly because she really was going to be late. Santana was finished her breakfast, Rachel walked into the room in a gorgeous top and a super cute skirt.

"Sexy girl!" Santana said in a voice Rachel thought was super hot.

"Thanks sweetie!" Rachel replied, walking to get her bowl and the skim milk.

"I wish I could stay and sit with you, but I'm going to be late." Santana said, disappointed.

"Bye love!" Rachel replied and put a spoon full of Cheerios in her mouth.

"Bye!" Santana replied, in the other room. Santana opened the door and left the house.

She didn't ever think that was the LAST time she'd see Rachel, ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

*BEEPBEEPBEEP* Santana Lopez woke up suddenly to the sound of her loud, annoying alarm. She smacked her alarm quickly, so it wouldn't wake up her wife Rachel Berry. Santana and Rachel lived in a small New York City apartment and slept on a small, New York City bed. Her wife lay next to her still asleep. Santana wondered how her loud alarm didn't wake Rachel up. Santana got up off the small bed trying not to make a sound. She was still tired and wished she could stay at home with Rachel, but she knew she had to go to work. She went to her closet, picked out a sexy purple dress, her black pumps and her black blazer. She got changed as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Santana?" a sleepy voice called out.

"Morning honey, did I wake you?" Santana replied feeling horrible. She hated waking up Rachel.

"No, no, I woke up on my own! You look so beautiful." She replied. Rachel sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her wife. Santana looked back at Rachel, smiling and feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to be married to such a flawless woman. Santana walked over to Rachel and sat on the bed. It was quite uncomfortable because her dress was super tight but she didn't care. Santana grabbed Rachel's warm hands, and kissed her on the lips. She felt as if she were in heaven when she kissed Rachel. She felt so special, and felt so lucky! She felt like all her cares in the world flew out of her brain and now felt so warm and bubbly inside, even if it was just a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Rachel said quietly. "You're going to be late now so go!"

Santana hopped off the bed and in to the kitchen to fix her and Rachel up some Honey Nut Cheerios – their favourite! She dumped the cereal into two bowls, grabbed the skim milk and spilled it into her bowl. She ate quickly because she really was going to be late. Santana was finished her breakfast, Rachel walked into the room in a gorgeous top and a super cute skirt.

"Sexy girl!" Santana said in a voice Rachel thought was super hot.

"Thanks sweetie!" Rachel replied, walking to get her bowl and the skim milk.

"I wish I could stay and sit with you, but I'm going to be late." Santana said, disappointed.

"Bye love!" Rachel replied and put a spoon full of Cheerios in her mouth.

"Bye!" Santana replied, in the other room. Santana opened the door and left the house.

She didn't ever think that was the LAST time she'd see Rachel, ever again.

Santana's day of work went just like any other day of work. She went to the fashion agency, took calls and made some outfits for a few models for a future fashion show. She left at around 7:00 p.m – her usual time. During her walk home she felt a bit awkward, kind of uneasy. A bit like when you feel like something bad is going to happen. Santana often had this feeling at school, when she thought she wouldn't do well on a test or assignment. But this time the feeling felt more powerful, a lot stronger and more serious. Santana couldn't pinpoint why she felt this way so she ignored it.

Santana got home at around 7:30 p.m. She looked around the front room, and it was quite quiet.

"Rachel Honey, I'm home!" Santana called out. There was no answer. "Rachel, where are you?" Santana asked curiously. She's probably pranking me, Santana thought to herself. But she walked into the bedroom, Rachel wasn't there. She went into the kitchen. Santana couldn't find Rachel there either. "It's not funny anymore sweetie COME OUT RACHEL!" Santana screamed. She started running threw the room, checking everyone and anywhere she could possibly be. Santana still couldn't find her. Santana searched threw her bag for her phone. She quickly went to her contacts and clicked 'Rachel'. "Come on pick up, pick up!" Santana whispered while her phone was up against her face.

"Don't Rain On My Paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaade!" Santana could here a faint song of Don't Rain on My Parade coming from the kitchen. Santana ran to the kitchen and saw Rachel's iPhone sitting on the table. She knew Rachel would never leave the house without her phone. Maybe she just forgot it, Santana thought.

She really wished that was the case.


	3. Chapter 3

*BEEPBEEPBEEP* Santana Lopez woke up suddenly to the sound of her loud, annoying alarm. She smacked her alarm quickly, so it wouldn't wake up her wife Rachel Berry. Santana and Rachel lived in a small New York City apartment and slept on a small, New York City bed. Her wife lay next to her still asleep. Santana wondered how her loud alarm didn't wake Rachel up. Santana got up off the small bed trying not to make a sound. She was still tired and wished she could stay at home with Rachel, but she knew she had to go to work. She went to her closet, picked out a sexy purple dress, her black pumps and her black blazer. She got changed as quickly and quietly as possible.

"Santana?" a sleepy voice called out.

"Morning honey, did I wake you?" Santana replied feeling horrible. She hated waking up Rachel.

"No, no, I woke up on my own! You look so beautiful." She replied. Rachel sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her wife. Santana looked back at Rachel, smiling and feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to be married to such a flawless woman. Santana walked over to Rachel and sat on the bed. It was quite uncomfortable because her dress was super tight but she didn't care. Santana grabbed Rachel's warm hands, and kissed her on the lips. She felt as if she were in heaven when she kissed Rachel. She felt so special, and felt so lucky! She felt like all her cares in the world flew out of her brain and now felt so warm and bubbly inside, even if it was just a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." Rachel said quietly. "You're going to be late now so go!"

Santana hopped off the bed and in to the kitchen to fix her and Rachel up some Honey Nut Cheerios – their favourite! She dumped the cereal into two bowls, grabbed the skim milk and spilled it into her bowl. She ate quickly because she really was going to be late. Santana was finished her breakfast, Rachel walked into the room in a gorgeous top and a super cute skirt.

"Sexy girl!" Santana said in a voice Rachel thought was super hot.

"Thanks sweetie!" Rachel replied, walking to get her bowl and the skim milk.

"I wish I could stay and sit with you, but I'm going to be late." Santana said, disappointed.

"Bye love!" Rachel replied and put a spoon full of Cheerios in her mouth.

"Bye!" Santana replied, in the other room. Santana opened the door and left the house.

She didn't ever think that was the LAST time she'd see Rachel, ever again.

Santana's day of work went just like any other day of work. She went to the fashion agency, took calls and made some outfits for a few models for a future fashion show. She left at around 7:00 p.m – her usual time. During her walk home she felt a bit awkward, kind of uneasy. A bit like when you feel like something bad is going to happen. Santana often had this feeling at school, when she thought she wouldn't do well on a test or assignment. But this time the feeling felt more powerful, a lot stronger and more serious. Santana couldn't pinpoint why she felt this way so she ignored it.

Santana got home at around 7:30 p.m. She looked around the front room, and it was quite quiet.

"Rachel Honey, I'm home!" Santana called out. There was no answer. "Rachel, where are you?" Santana asked curiously. She's probably pranking me, Santana thought to herself. But she walked into the bedroom, Rachel wasn't there. She went into the kitchen. Santana couldn't find Rachel there either. "It's not funny anymore sweetie COME OUT RACHEL!" Santana screamed. She started running threw the room, checking everywhere and anywhere she could possibly be. Santana still couldn't find her. Santana searched threw her bag for her phone. She quickly went to her contacts and clicked 'Rachel'. "Come on pick up, pick up!" Santana whispered while her phone was up against her face.

"Don't Rain On My Paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaade!" Santana could here a faint song of Don't Rain on My Parade coming from the kitchen. Santana ran to the kitchen and saw Rachel's iPhone sitting on the table. She knew Rachel would never leave the house without her phone. Maybe she just forgot it, Santana thought.

She really wished that was the case.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi everyone! First of all I'd like to say THANK YOU to everyone who has read The New One! It really means a lot to me! :") I do apologize for the Chapter 3 wait. I was low on ideas. But I am back now! Please leave a review! I do appreciate criticism. Also, please let me know if I should make the chapters longer. Tell me if the story line is going to face, to slow or just the right pace. That's all for now! Enjoy! (:**

Hours past by and Rachel still wasn't back. Santana sat on the edge of her seat, staring at the door. From the time Santana realized Rachel was gone, the minutes turn to what felt like centuries long! Santana felt like her throat was blocked up and she couldn't swallow or breathe (even though she could). She felt like bursting into tears. Where was her wife?!

Santana couldn't wait any longer! She left their apartment and started her search in the upper east side of Manhattan. Then she went through midtown and then downtown. She went to the areas of the city she knew were Rachel's favorites. She still couldn't find her anywhere!

It was now 10:45 p.m. It was dark and cool. The wind was strong. It's been like this lately in Manhattan, but tonight just seemed like a scary night over. Santana told herself that if Rachel doesn't show up by the morning, she'll call the cops. Santana was so scared she could puke. She was so nervous and worried and confused and she felt so many mixed emotions! Her head was overwhelmed with scary thoughts like "what if she's dead" "what if she's been kidnapped" "what if she got into a serious accidents"! "What if, what if, what if...". Santana's head was pounding! It felt like someone was trying to push a build out of her head!

When Santana got back to her apartment, it was around 11:15 p.m. She decided to drink some water because she felt dehydrated. She drank the whole bottle and went to put it in the recycling when she realized the bin was full. She decided since there was nothing else to do, to take the bin out to the back of the building, to dump the recycling in the large dumpster.

Santana was at the back of the large building, and it was cold. She shivered. The wind blew in her hair. She got to the dumpster and couldn't believe her eyes. She screamed! Santana was staring at Rachel's body , lying in the dumpster.


End file.
